


Unspoken

by TheMamaFox



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Garrus POV, Mass Effect 2, Slight implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMamaFox/pseuds/TheMamaFox
Summary: Between Garrus and Jane some things are said without words.  Moments in Garrus' mind from suicide mission on Omega to suicide mission through Omega-4 Relay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out short and more poem like but damnit I love these two and Garrus sort of took over. Enjoy. ^.^

**Omega**

The smell of blood in the air. He doesn’t look at his team … his friends… as he ducks down and reloads. He doesn’t need to. The images of their broken bodies as he covered them will forever be seared into his mind. For however long he has one.

He quickly counted again. There are not enough bullets for revenge but there is enough to make them hurt. Not how he wanted to go personally but after everything it doesn’t seem so bad. It had been a long two days, shit it has been a long two years, and he was tried.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. He knew in his gut this was the final push. He’ll keep shooting as long as he could. Gun up and firing again. Breath and recoil. One trigger pull at a time.

A flash of red in his scope catches his attention. Another human jumping the barrier. Military armor, not merc colors. Flaming red hair. Inhale. A shotgun blast but it is not aimed at him. Exhale. Shepard.

For a breath he allowed himself to feel stunned relief. He doesn’t need to question how or why. Shepard was here and he no longer felt this was suicide. He loads a concussion round into his rifle and takes aim.

* * *

**Normandy**

He woke with a start, mind fogged. A med bay, and a lot of painkillers. A familiar voice telling him to be calm and that he is safe now. Doctor Chakwas. She smoothed down the stiff bandages along his face and removed his IV as she quietly explained the rocket and the damage done then repaired. He remembered the explosion, feeling shattered, gripping his gun and Shepard threatening him.

_You better not die on me now Vakarian. Garrus! We’re getting you out of here Garrus. Just hold on…_

Shepard.

Chakwas protested but didn’t stop him from stumbling out of the bed. He assured her that he would be back, don’t worry. The doctor only smiled and told him where to find Shepard.

Conversation halted as he stepped through the door. A handful of humans loitering in the mess hall silently watched him walk to the elevator. The Cerberus symbol on their uniforms and on the walls. Same name, different ship and definitely not Alliance. What did Shepard get herself into? The elevator was alarmingly slow for his impatience. He barely glanced at the armory when he heard the voice of the male soldier from Shepard’s squad from down the hall. When the door opened Shepard’s smile lit up the room.

Damn he missed her and the force of it surprised him.

He joked because that was what they did. Maybe it was a way to test her, to see what had changed. “Nobody would give me a mirror. How bad is it?”

She fired right back at him. “Hell Garrus, you were always ugly. Slap some face paint on it and no one will even notice.”

He barked a laugh and immediately felt the stab of pain. “Damnit Shepard, don’t make me laugh. My face is barely holding together as it is.” Painkillers only dulled so much but it was worth it. A crack about scars and Krogan women and everything felt back to normal. Except…

Her Cerberus squad mate saluted then quietly left the room. Garrus turned to watch the door close behind him before asking the second most important question he had. “Frankly, I’m more worried about you. Cerberus, Shepard? You remember all those sick experiments they were doing.”

“That's why I’m glad you’re here Garrus. If I’m walking through hell it feels good to have a friend by my side.”

“You realize this plan has me walking into hell too?” It was a joke but he absolutely would, for her. “Heh. Just like old times.”

His most important question would wait. Why she was dead but clearly she was not, with new shadows in her eyes and scars on her face. She would tell him later if she wanted to, somewhere more private than this room on a Cerberus ship. He didn’t need to pry to know that despite everything that has happened in the last two years this felt good.

Now it’s time to see what the new Normandy’s guns looked like and how much Cerberus screwed up the calibrating.

* * *

**Horizon**

Shepard had told him that Anderson wouldn’t tell her where Kaidan was. Classified. News of her return was getting around and Garrus had expected Kaidan to be waiting at the Citadel with bag in hand. Guess they found out why he wasn’t. 

He knew Kaidan was as military as a turian but he never expected him to walk away from her, to pick the Alliance over Shepard. Garrus saw how Kaiden looked at her during the time they were running around after Saren, something beyond hero worship. To stand in front of her now and excuse her of betrayal, Garrus wanted to shoot him in the kneecap. Rumbling in his chest he squeezed the grip of his gun a little tighter and waited. This wasn’t his to fight but he wouldn’t let it continue too much longer. Thankfully Kaidan turned his back to them before Garrus could decide how far was too far.

There was pain in Shepard’s voice when she ordered them out, her posture stiff. “I’ve had enough of this colony.” He came close to her, waited just long enough for her to look up at him. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder for a breath before he walked past her to the shuttle. Nothing needed to be said now, not yet.

* * *

**Eye for an Eye**

Sidonis. He didn’t have enough bullets on Omega but he only needed one here. Shepard had tried to talk him into reconsidering but Garrus’ rage would not be quieted. He let it roll inside him as he watched Shepard through his scope….

Shepard knew he was better than this though and she proved it. She stood in the way. She argued for Sidonis. She was right. His anger deflated, he let her guide him.

“Just…. go. Tell him to go.”

He collapsed his sniper rifle and returned it to its holster on his back. His hands were trembling now. Garrus wasn’t sure if this was justice, too far into the grey area between right and wrong. Garrus keens softly to himself, mourning his team all over again, before collecting himself to meet Shepard at the skycar. He’ll trust in Shepard’s faith in him.

* * *

**Windows**

Garrus was ashamed he doesn’t realize what Shepard was doing right away. He often found her sitting in the mess at odd hours, looking dead on her feet. Turians didn’t need as much sleep as humans but she seemed to get even less than he did. He knew what sleep deprivation looked like and while she was as effective as always eventually something had to give.

He asked her to meet for a drink. She was ragged at the edges and Garrus knew alcohol wouldn’t help but maybe she would sleep better afterwards. Earlier Kasumi let him know she would be out wandering so they could have the room to themselves.

Shepard emerged from the evaluator at the same moment he rounded the corner from the mess hall. She was freshly showered and in clean civilian clothes and for a second Garrus felt a pang of guilt that he was only in his armor, literally minutes after walking away from his console. He activated the door to the lounge and stepped aside to let her enter first.

The speed in which Shepard crossed the room to close the view shutter surprised him. She tried to act as if there was nothing unusual about it as she walked over to the bar and found the glasses. He let it drop. Now he knew what the shadows under her eyes meant. She had invited him to her cabin a couple of times for card games and drinks. He knew there was a window above her bed. One that didn’t have a shutter. She was SPACED, by the spirits. No wonder she couldn’t sleep. Fucking Cerberus.

He quietly arranged for that window to have a shutter installed while they were out on a mission a couple days later. She would never ask for herself, to admit a weakness while she is under the eyes of the Illusive Man. Garrus was careful to only ask for the practicality of optimal sleep patterns and ambient light. He was grateful he wasn’t questioned on why he was the one asking for a modification to the captain’s quarters but he later caught Miranda smirking at him. Shit.

Shepard looked more rested the next day when she came to see him in the battery for the normal small talk and quips. She didn’t ask but before turning to leave she reached out and gave his forearm a squeeze and flashed a small smile. Garrus flared his mandibles and bowed his head to her. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

**Reach and Flexibility**

She was the shotgun and slam, he was the sniper and style. The differences were what made them strong together. The way she would nod at him and he would suit up, it was unspoken that he would go with her. She could charge in and trust he wouldn’t let anything flank her. That sort of efficiency is rare, even with teammates together for years. The comms transported their jokes and teasing through the gunfire. They had the unconscious habit of making whoever got snagged on the way to the shuttle feel like a third wheel. They spent their off time together often as well for meals, card games or drinks.

They fit together perfectly yet he never considered…

Then she’s standing close, too close, and …flirting. He trusts her. Shepard… Jane is his best friend and the attraction surprises him now that she gave him the option. It coils low in his belly when he gives his agreement.

After she left he couldn’t concentrate on the calibrations. The words kept playing in his head. Garrus thrummed to himself. He was happy to see where this would go.

* * *

**Doctor's Orders**

Garrus choked when he comprehended what Mordin had said. Ingesting?! 

Mordin ignored the undignified noise as he raised up his multitool and tapped away.

“I’m sending you information about turian/human coupling. I suggest you thoroughly read it. I sent the same to the Commander. Good stress reliever and it is to be expected with such a crucial mission. Inform me immediately if you require antihistamines for either of you.” 

Dumbfounded, Garrus watched the doctor turn back to his equipment. He wasn’t sure if he should be more embarrassed for himself or for Shepard that the doctor knew of their plans.

* * *

**Home**

He wanted to get this right, this moment with her. She deserved the universe and she choose him to spend this time with. He was sure he would fuck it up.

Jane’s hands were steady when she reached up and removed his visor. Her eyes didn’t leave his as she set it down on her desk beside them. “Garrus, don’t think about it. It’s just me.”

He pulled her closer, his hands following the subtle curve of her hips. Her head tucked neatly under his chin as they breathed together. Yeah, she was right. After all this time he knew her. He felt her in his blood and bones. This was where he wanted to be and no matter what happens, there will be no regrets.

 

 


End file.
